Vaan e Penelo
by Jessie Stopp
Summary: Vaan, Penelo, Balthier, Fran, Basch e Ashe continuam sua viajem em busca de Mjrn, porém, no caminho Vaan e Penelo percebem sentimentos passados despercebidos anteriormente. Desculpem, sou horrivel com sinopse, a historia é melhor, prometo. Vaan/Penelo
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Após uma longa jornada, finalmente haviam chegado a Jahara, Land of the Gariff. Já em Jahara encontraram um mercador.

– Boa tarde, jovens viajantes – cumprimenta o mercador Gariff, incrivelmente simpático considerando que os Gariff's não costumam permitir que humanos entrem, quanto menos serem amigáveis – Desejam algo? Temos de tudo, desde armas e escudos até magias e alimentos. Fiquem a vontade.

– Obrigado – diz Vaan, observando as armas com Basch.

Os dois juntamente Ashe, Balthier e Fran ao seu lado, além de Penelo agarrada ao braço de Vaan, com conversam um pouco sobre como gastar o dinheiro, precisam de armas melhores e comida, mas armaduras e escudos seriam muito bons também. Ashe sugere que magia é importantíssimo, especialmente as de cura.

– Senhor – diz Vaan – Vamos querer Cura, comida para viajem, e 6 Osafune, além de flechas (necessárias para enfrentar os Zu), 6 Shielded Armore 3 Ice Shield.

O mercador assente, e vira-se para a sua cabana, chamando alguém com o nome Jean-Luc, o que não parece o nome de um Gariff. Os seis ficam surpresos ao ver um humano que parece ter uns 17 anos sair da cabana.

– Sim? – pergunta ao mercador.

– Jean-Luc, esses viajantes querem espadas, escudos, armaduras, comida e flecha. Vou pegar a comida e as flechas, venda as espadas e armaduras, sim?

– Certo – diz assentindo para o Gariff que entra na cabana, então vira-se para nós e diz – Olá, meu nome é Jean-Luc, quais as armas que querem?

Vaan diz a ele e Jean-Luc pega rapidamente 6 da espada escolhida. Então Vaan vira-se para Penelo e pede Gil.

– Aqui, diz ela entregando a Jean-Luc, que sorri de um modo completamente diferente.

– Oi – diz ele com seu sorriso completamente alterado – Você é de onde?

– Rabanastre – diz ela o entregando o Gil, que ele pega e coloca no bolso.

– E você? – pergunta ela – Achei que não permitissem humanos aqui. Quase não nos deixaram entrar.

– Bem – diz ele entregando as espadas a Penelo, que distribui para todos – Eu não sei. Fui encontrado pelo mercador aos 6 anos, antes disso vivi com um soldado machucado, ele não era meu pai, era irmão da minha mãe. Ela morreu ao me dar a luz e ele se machucou muito chegando até a mim. Vivemos sobrevivendo em Ozmone Plains, mas ele acabou morrendo para me salvar, foi ai que o mercador me encontrou chorando sobre o corpo morto do meu tio e disse que poderia me dar abrigo, mas teria de ajudá-lo. Ele cuidou de mim quando não tinha mais ninguém e convenceu todos a me aceitarem.

– Nossa – diz Penelo – Isso é tão triste, o que aconteceu com você. Mas é lindo o que o mercador fez.

– É – diz ele – Então, seu nome é Penelo não é? Ouvi o garoto chamá-la assim.

– É sim – diz ela, todos estão ocupados vestindo as novas armaduras, mas Vaan observa atentamente a conversa dos dois, nada satisfeito.

– Bem Penelo, você vai passar algum tempo por aqui? Por que se for, adoraria mostrá-la a vila e talvez irmos jantar juntos. O que acha? – pergunta ele vermelho, fazendo ela também corar. Ele a estava chamando para sair.

Jean-Luc era bem bonito. Não como Vaan. Ele tinha cabelos escuros e curtos, o corpo forte. Penelo queria dizer que adoraria. Vaan nada fazia para que a relação dos dois passasse de uma grande amizade, então ela iria aceitar o convite.

– Ela não pode.– diz Vaan rispidamente para Jean-Luc antes que Penelo possa dizer qualquer coisa e a fazendo olhar chocada para Vaan, assim como Jean-Luc e os outros. Vaan não é assim. Não costuma se irritar com facilidade nem ser ríspido com os outros. O que o estava deixando tão irritado?

– O que está dizendo Vaan? Só vamos embora amanhã – diz Balthier.

– Mesmo assim. Ela não pode – diz ele ainda ríspido.

– Por que Vaan? – pergunta Penelo, já irritada com ele. Ele não a convida para sair e não permite que outro o faça. O que ele está pensando?

– Você não pode, tá legal? Simples – diz Vaan firmemente.

– Não sei do que ele está falando eu adora...

– Olha, ela não vai sair com você – diz Vaan a Jean-Luc de maneira realmente rude interrompendo Penelo.

– Por quê? – dessa vez é Jean-Luc que pergunta.

– Ela já tem namorado – fala ele muito mais zangado – Talvez devesse não convidar a namorada dos outros para sair. Ela é minha namorada.

Todos olham chocados para Vaan, especialmente Penelo, que está vermelha e por dentro está pulando de felicidade. Vaan então dá uma última olhada irritada para Jean-Luc e vira-se para ir embora.

– Cuidem da comida e o resto. Espero vocês na porta para fala com o Gariff.

Todos olham atônitos para Vaan saindo com passos pesados, furioso e em seguida para Penelo, que parecia achar tudo aquilo surreal. Por dentro seu coração pulava de alegria, mas aquilo tudo parecia completamente impossível. Tudo que havia acontecido nesses poucos minutos. "Por que Vaan ficou tão zangado?" "Por que disse que eu não podia sair com Jean-Luc?" "E por que disse que eu sou sua namorada?", pensava Penelo incessante mente. Ela precisava saber as respostas. "Será que Vaan ficou com ciúmes? Não. Impossível. A menos que...Não. Mas talvez...", pensava Penelo, confusa.

– Obrigado – diz Balthier a Jean-Luc e ao mercador que voltara coma comida e flechas, então virou-se para seus amigos e disse – Bem, Vamos. Temos um garoto ciumento furioso nos esperando.

Então ele pisca para Penelo com um sorriso que ela não compreende. Vaan não poderia estar com ciúmes dela, poderia?

Quando chegaram lá, Vaan juntou-se a eles e foram falar com Gariff chamado Spinel, que terminou por dar-lhes um chocobo e itens de graça. Eles deveriam ir para um local chamado Golmore Jungle, uma floresta a leste de Ozmone Plains, porém havia algo importante a fazer em Rabanastre, assim decidiram ir primeiro a Rabanastre para então ir a Golmore Jungle.

– Vaan – diz Penelo, aproximando-se dele ao saírem de Jahara, eles decidem pegar o chocobo apenas quando voltarem de Rabanastre. O garoto olha para ela e, antes que ela possa falar qualquer coisa ele ergue a mão fazendo um gesto para que faça silencio.

– Não. Penelo, me desculpe. Não sei o que deu em mim. Fui muito imaturo. – diz ele realmente arrependido, mas Penelo ri baixo e o abraça.

– Você sempre é imaturo – diz ela rindo com os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e os braços dele ao redor da cintura dela.

Os dois souberam que estava tudo bem, por enquanto.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Após longas horas de caminhada em Ozmone Plains enfrentando Mesmenir, Wu, Viper, Hybrid Gator, entre outros, Vaan, Penelo, Ashe, Basch, Fran e Balthier decidem montar o acampamento e descansar para continuar a viajem no dia seguinte. O dia já se fora há horas. Após alguns minutos, todos já estão deitados, menos Penelo que não consegue dormir. A garota caminha até uma planície próxima e senta-se na borda, suas pernas balançando no ar, mas com cuidado para não cair, e observa a belíssima paisagem de Giza Plains durante a seca.

Isso a lembrava épocas distante, antes da guerra, com sua família, e então viu um flashback de tudo que aconteceu em sua vida. Lembrou-se de Vaan roubando dos guardas e os dois andando juntos pela cidade. E agora estão aí, viajando pelo mundo com a princesa Ashe para tentar dar um ponto final a guerra que matou a tantos. Lágrimas se acumulam em seus olhos. "Será que algum dia voltarei para casa?", pensava, quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, a tirando de seu devaneio. Ela assustou-se e olhou para trás, vendo que era a mão de Vaan em seu ombro. Ele deu um sorriso para ela e bastou, ela sabia que ele entendia o que ela sentia.

– Está tudo bem Penelo? – pergunta Vaan sentando-se ao seu lado e enxugando suas lágrimas ao percebê-las, fazendo com que ela core.

– Vaan – diz ela – Quando será que vamos voltar para casa?

– Não sei, Penelo – admite.

– Mas nada vai ser como antes, não é? – pergunta preocupada.

– Penelo, não sei o que vai acontecer, mas algumas coisas sempre serão iguais. – fala Vaan acariciando o rosto de Penelo, fazendo-a corar novamente.

– Você nunca vai me deixar, não é Vaan? – pergunta ela e ele sorri.

– Nunca – diz ele ainda sorrindo e a acariciando, então Penelo o abraça pela cintura e ele passa seus braços ao redor dela – Vamos ficar sempre juntos Penelo, não importa o que aconteça.

– Você promete? – pergunta ela com o rosto enterrado no peito dele

– Prometo – diz acariciando o cabelo dela.

As horas passam e Penelo adormece nos braços de Vaan, que também cai no sono, deitando-se e a levando consigo.

No dia seguinte, Basch e Ashe são os primeiros a acordar. Adiantam-se guardando os mantimentos e desarmando o acampamento até que Basch percebe que Vaan e Penelo não estão no acampamento. Ashe fica para acordar Balthier e Fran e terminar de arrumar as coisas e Basch sai a procura deles. Há alguns poucos metros, perto de uma cratera, deitados perto da borda, ele vê Vaan e Penelo sobre ele.

Basch sempre percebera que havia algo entre os dois. Penelo e Basch haviam se tornado grandes amigos e certa vez Penelo falara, indiretamente, que sentia algo a mais por Vaan, sem contar das inúmeras vezes que ficava falando sobre o garoto. Ao ver a cena Basch não consegue conter um sorriso de felicidade pela amiga. Os dois ficavam muito bem juntos, mas precisavam continuar a viajem, então se ajoelhou perto dos dois e balançou gentilmente Penelo, tentando acordá-la.

– Penelo – sussurrava – Penelo, acorde.

Até que Penelo Começou a abrir os olhos, piscando.

– Vaan? – perguntou desorientada.

– Penelo, é o Basch, vamos. Vocês dois têm que acordar.

Então Penelo finalmente lembrou-se de onde estava e do que havia acontecido noite passada. Ela havia dormido nos braços de Vaan. Penelo olhou então para a "superfície macia" onde estava deitada e percebeu que era Vaan. Sentou-se, ainda sonolenta ao lado dele e começou a balançá-lo, como Basch havia feito com ela.

– Vaan, acorde. Vamos lá, deixe de ser preguiçoso – falava Penelo, então virou-se para Basch – Nos dormimos muito?

– Não, Ashe e eu acabamos de acordar, guardamos os mantimentos e vim procurar vocês enquanto ela acorda Balthier e Fran. – diz Basch, então sorri maliciosamente para a amiga – E você e o Vaan?

Penelo começa a ficar vermelha e para da balançar Vaan.

– Bem, não aconteceu nada de verdade. Só conversamos um pouco e nos abraçamos. – falava ficando cada vez mais vermelha e tentando esconder parte de sua imensa felicidade. Ela havia dormido nos braços de Vaan!

Basch abriu um largo sorriso, feliz por ela. Então os dois voltam a tentar acordar Vaan. Até que Penelo, já irritada por Vaan não acordar de maneira alguma, segura o rosto de Vaan com as duas mãos e aproxima seu rosto ao dele. Basch arregala os olhos percebendo o objetivo dela e logo em seguida abre um sorriso.

Penelo aproxima-se cada vez mais de Vaan, até que seus lábios se encontram. Nos primeiros segundos Vaan não parece reagir até que de repente abre os olhos e assusta-se ao ver que é Penelo quem o está beijando, mas não a afasta. O beijo dura mais alguns segundos até que Penelo percebe que Vaan está acordado e separa-se dele. Vaan a encara perplexo, seu coração pulando de alegria, seus lábios desejando mais, mas tudo que consegue fazer é olhá-la boquiaberto.

– Ah – diz ela – Que bom que finalmente acordou.

Então Penelo levanta-se e começa a andar em direção ao acampamento. Vaan, ainda perplexo, olha para Basch, que tenta esconder seu sorriso e ao, perceber o olhar confuso de Vaan, dá de ombros e levanta-se, chamando Vaan para que o siga.

Eles andam em silencio, Vaan voltando ao mundo real e Penelo na frente tentando esconder o quão vermelha e feliz está. Seu coração pula tanto que pode sair de seu peito a qualquer segundo. Basch continua reprimindo risos. A cena em geral é bastante engraçada.

Quando chegam ao acampamento vêem Ashe, Fran e Balthier prontos para continuar viajem. Cada um come um pouco e continuam a viajem em direção a Rabanastre. Após matarem mais alguns monstros, o caminho fica estranhamente inabitado. Ashe e Basch conversam sobre como restaurar a paz e Fran e Balthier pensam em onde ir após tudo acabar. Penelo caminha sozinha em silencio, o momento perfeito. O momento que Vaan esperava desde o beijo hoje de manhã.

– Penelo – diz Vaan aproximando-se dela, que cora levemente – Eu, ãn, eu estava pensando sobre... bem, sobre hoje de manhã, você sabe.

Vaan estava suando de nervosismo. Não sabia como dizer isso. Não entendia nada, mas havia gostado.

– O quê que tem? – diz Penelo ainda olhando para frente.

– Eu, ãn, eu só pensei que...

– Vaan – o interrompe Penelo finalmente olhando para ele – Você não acordava então o beijei esperando que isso o acordasse. Precisávamos continuar viajem. O que queria que eu fizesse? Jogasse água em você?

Vaan estava confuso. Ele sentiu tudo. Teve paixão dos dois lados durante o beijo. Então percebeu que os outros estavam em silencio e observavam a conversa do casal. Perceberam que teriam de continuar isso depois, foi quando dois mesmenir e uma viper apareceram.

O dia foi longo a partir da aí. Monstros apareciam sem cessar, mas, no final do dia, conseguiram avistar o Giza Plains, o que significava que faltava muito pouco para chegarem a Rabanastre, mas, infelizmente, Giza Plains estava na época de chuva, ou seja, teriam que dar duro para lutar na chuva e conseguirem encontrar uma caverna para dormirem.

Encontram um local seguro, ainda em Ozmone Plains e decidem dormir, o dia seguinte seria duro. Vaan deita-se e tenta dormir, porém as palavras de Penelo ficam em sua cabeça, o sabor dos lábios dela sobre os dele... Vaan olha para onde Penelo está deitada, na esperança de que ela ainda esteja acordada, mas ela dorme profundamente. Como os demais. Ou pelo menos era isso que Vaan pensava quando levantou-se e sentou-se alguns centímetros distante do resto do grupo, até que ouviu passos e quando olhou deu de cara com Ashe.

– Oi – disse ela.

– Oi – responde Vaan – Por que ainda está acordada?

– Não estou com sono – responde sentando ao lado dele – E você? Não consegue dormir?

– É.

– E isso teria algo a ver com o beijo que recebeu de Penelo essa manhã? – diz Ashe com um sorriso, fazendo Vaan corar.

– Co-como você sabe disso? – pergunta vermelho e perplexo.

– Bem, não fique com raiva dele, mas Basch me contou. – diz Ashe – Mas Vaan, você nunca desconfiou dos sentimentos dela? Nunca? Nem uma vez?

– E-eu, não, na verdade não. Somos amigos a tanto tempo. Claro que Penelo é linda, e corajosa, e inteligente e..., mas, eu não sei, é como se fôssemos irmãos, ou pelo menos era, até nos beijarmos hoje eu, eu estou tão confuso porque, porque eu gostei, e muito. – desabafa Vaan olhando para o chão.

– Vaan – diz Ashe, sorrindo caridosamente para ele e segurando seu ombro – O amor é assim. Nos surpreende de formas que nem poderíamos imaginar. Mas você não pode desistir. Você tem que lutar pelo que ama.

Vaan retribui o sorriso e levanta-se.

– Obrigado Ashe – diz ele e estica a mão para ajudá-la a levantar também – Você tem toda a razão. Eu vou lutar para que isso der certo. Vou lutar por ela.

Ashe sorri e abraça Vaan. Porém, Penelo que havia acordado a alguns segundos, vê na exata hora que Ashe o abraça e sente seu coração arrancado do peito e pisoteado. Ela sente as lágrimas se acumulando, vira-se de lado e fecha os olhos, liberando as lágrimas. Ashe e Vaan vão deitar logo em seguida, sem fazer a mínima idéia do quanto sofre Penelo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

No dia seguinte Penelo levanta antes de todos. Seus olhos estão inchados e com olheiras, pois virara a noite chorando. Penelo que geralmente costuma ser mais feliz carinhosa e animada estava derrubada. Sua expressão era inexpressiva, morta. Ela acordou guardou suas coisas e, quando ia acordar os outros, 3 hyenas se aproximaram. Penelo estava só. Seus amigos dormiam e ela precisava protegê-los, mas ao mesmo tempo estava em uma profunda tristeza que precisaria deixar de lado.

Ela puxou sua espada e se preparou para o primeiro ataque. Atacou uma hyena na barriga, que gemeu e a atacou, porém, ela conseguiu defender-se, mas quando se preparava para outro ataque, uma hyena a pega desprevenida com um ataque por trás, abrindo um largo corte em seu braço, fazendo a garota gritar, acordando todos.

O braço machucado sangrava, escorrendo por todo o braço e pingando, mas ela ainda conseguiu dar dois ataque na primeira hyena, a matando, mas após matá-la, levou outro golpe, dessa vez na coxa, abrindo mais um corte e a derrubando. A esse ponto todos já estão de pé e correm para socorrer Penelo. Balthier, Fran e Ashe cuidam das duas hyenas restantes enquanto Vaan e Basch correm para o lado de Penelo.

– Penelo! – grita Vaan, preocupado.

A garota geme e, assim que Vaan se aproxima ela tenta se afastar.

– Penelo, o que foi? – pergunta Vaan, cada vez mais preocupado.

– Não encoste em mim, eu não preciso de você – fala Penelo por entre os dentes.

Enquanto isso Basch se adianta, rasga um pedaço e sua roupa e enrola na perna dela, fazendo-a soltar mais um gemido.

– Tudo bem Penelo – fala Basch, acalmando-a e rasgando outro pedaço para o braço dela.

– Penelo o que houve? Por favor, me diga Penelo, porque eu, eu não sei. De verdade. E não quero que fique assim. Diga-me o que eu fiz Penelo. – suplica Vaan, com um aperto no coração, nervoso e preocupado.

– Eu não quero ver você. – diz ela com as lágrimas transbordando e levantando-se com a ajuda de Basch.

Vaan corre para o lado de Penelo e a pega dos braços.

– Você está machucada, não deve andar. – diz ele – Penelo me diga. Por favor. – suplica Vaan com o rosto a centímetros do dela.

Penelo fecha os olhos com força, se livrando de litros de água que se acumulara em seus olhos então olha fundo em seus olhos.

– Vaan – diz ela, ainda chorando – Eu, eu amo você. Você é tudo que eu tenho. O que mais importa na minha vida. Você foi meu amigo e cuidou de mim quando eu na tinha mais ninguém e, eu, eu fui estúpida o bastante para me iludir achando que você poderia retribuir. – chora ela dando um olhar para Ashe, que acaba de dar o ultimo golpe na hyena, e vem correndo junto com Fran e Balthier para perto deles.

Vaan segue o olhar de Penelo e franze a testa.

– Penelo do que você está...

– Eu vi vocês. Vi vocês dois ontem, se abraçando. – grita ela, chorando cada vez mais.

Vaan abre um largo sorriso, fazendo com que ela se debata em seus braços, irritada, então ele a puxa para si a beija. Penelo para de se debater. Os dois esquecem tudo ao redor. Só o que importa é o momento. Penelo esquece-se do que ele fez. Nada mais importa. Ele a estava beijando! "Espere, por que ele me beijando? Ele ama Ashe!", pensa Penelo então o empurra, separando seus lábios.

– Penelo eu amo você – diz ele antes que ela possa dizer qualquer coisa, fazendo com que Penelo arregale os olhos, boquiaberta – Ashe é apenas uma boa amiga e ontem ela havia apenas me dito para dizer a você como me sinto.

Penelo sente-se feliz como nunca. Seu coração pula de alegria, e seus lábios se abrem em um largo sorriso. Tudo está mais do que bem. Está tudo perfeito. Ela estava errada, nada seria como antes. Mas, dessa vez, estar errada era a melhor sensação de todas. Penelo, ainda nos braços de Vaan, leva sua mão do braço bom até o rosto dele e o puxa para si, fazendo com que seus lábios se encontrem novamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Após Vaan e Penelo terem resolvido tudo, os seis fizeram uma pequena refeição e continuaram a viajem. Penelo andando com a ajuda de Vaan. Nas horas de luta, Vaan protegia Penelo enquanto os outros atacavam.

A chuva estava forte e chegava a machucar, haviam chegado a Giza Plains, e agora teria de lutar com, além de hyena, gigantoad, great tortoise e wolly gator. Esta na estação de chuva pesada, com vista para raios no horizonte. Não conseguiriam atravessar todo o Giza Plains em um dia, então teriam de ir o mais longe possível contanto que encontrassem uma caverna para passar a noite. Era perigoso andar por essa chuva, mas eles não tinham escolha, precisava chegar a Rabanastre.

Foi um dia incrivelmente longo, ou pelo menos foi o que pareceu, devido ao céu escuro e nublado de dia. Após muitas batalhas e, já exaustos e encharcados, encontraram uma caverna com 4 hyenas, que foram mortas rapidamente com o trabalho em conjunto. Decidiram que era hora de parar e descansar. Essa região era cheia de hyenas, todas provavelmente procurando abrigo na chuva, deste modo, teriam que alternar os turnos para vigiar a caverna.

Vaan disse que seria o primeiro, pois ajudou muito pouco durante as lutas do dia protegendo Penelo e que era seu dever ajudar. Os outros estavam muito cansados para discutir, então aceitaram. Jantaram quase toda a comida que tinham, deixando apenas um pouco para o dia seguinte e deitaram. Fran e Balthier juntos, um ao lado do outro, como sempre, Ashe e Penelo a certa distancia deles, assim como Basch.

Penelo, mesmo machucada, não estava cansada. Olhava a todos dormindo, virava de lado, olhava Vaan sentado da frente da caverna, fechava os olhos e não conseguia dormir. Levantou-se cuidadosamente devido as feridas e foi até Vaan, que a olhou repreendendo-a por estar acordada e em pé.

– Você precisa descansar Penelo, eu me preocupo com você – dizia Vaan, mas Penelo ignorou e sentou-se ao lado dele revirando os olhos.

– Qual é Vaan, quantas vezes você já se machucou bem mais que eu e continuou de pé lutando? Tem que parar de se preocupar comigo, você sabe que estou bem. São só alguns cortes. Basch estava muito pior quando o encontramos e ele conseguia lutar bravamente. – diz Penelo fazendo Vaan suspirada, visivelmente derrotado em sua tentativa de fazê-la descansar e parar de lutar, mas Penelo percebeu e havia achado muito lindo o fato dele se preocupar tanto com ela, então colocou suas mãos ao redor do rosto dele e o beijou.

– Achei muito lindo a sua preocupação, mas estou bem, juro. – diz ela sorrindo, interrompendo.

– Penelo – sussurrou ele, sorrindo e voltando a beijá-la.

A paisagem de Giza Plains na época de chuva se estende atrás deles. As grandes planícies, antes lar de vários tipos de animais, transformaram-se em lagos fundos e extensos. A chuva cai forte e incessantemente. As nuvens baixas no horizonte são clareadas por freqüentes raios. É possível ver um dos grandes cristais escuros perto de mais um grande lago. A antiga paisagem de savana não existe mais. O antigo solo seco, duro e aparentemente infértil dá lugar a um solo úmido, mole e altamente fértil, agora quase completamente verde. O sol, antes visível durante todo o dia parece desaparecido. De onde estavam seria possível ver o vilarejo nômade, mas devido ao tempo de chuva, os moradores do vilarejo se mudaram para as montanhas como fazem sempre que chove em Giza Plains.

Penelo e Vaan estavam envolvidos de tal forma que pareciam um só. O beijo era uma mistura fantástica. Os dois moviam-se perfeitamente juntos. Era como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Então Vaan afasta gentilmente Penelo, mas só o suficiente para que possa falar.

– Penelo – ele sussurra novamente, adora o som de seu nome em seus lábios, assim como ela ama o tom de voz carinhoso e apaixonado que tem usado – Como eu pude não beijá-la antes? Penelo, eu me lembro de como me senti quando você foi raptada e levada para a Skycity of Bhujerba, foi como se meu coração estivesse despedaçado. Não conseguia passar um segundo sem pensar em você, "onde estava", "se estava bem". Fiquei muito preocupado, Penelo.

Vaan sorri após falar e ela fica vermelha ao ouvir.

– Eu também Vaan. Mas sabia que você iria me buscar. Você sempre cuidou de mim. – diz ela.

– E você de mim. Cuidou para que eu não fosse preso por roubar do guardas, e sempre se preocupou comigo. – diz Vaan voltando a beijá-la – Eu amo você Penelo. – sussurra.

– Eu também amo você, Vaan – sussurra ela de volta.

Depois de muitos beijos, Penelo deita-se no ombro de Vaan e adormece. Vaan continua acordado, precisa vigiar a caverna, e lembra-se de todos os momentos que passaram juntos. Todos os abraços. Todos os momentos que Penelo que se agarrava a seu braço. Penelo sempre foi uma garota tão linda.

– Vaan – diz Balthier, interrompendo seus devaneios.

O garoto vira-se para trás tomando cuidado para não acordar Penelo, deitada nele com a cabeça enterrada em seu peito, e vê Balthier caminhando até ele e sentando-se ao seu lado.

– É a minha vez de ficar de guarda, você precisa descansar Vaan. – disse Balthier, então olhou para Penelo – Precisa de ajuda para levá-la?

– Não, tudo bem – diz Vaan ajoelhando-se cuidadosamente e a pegando no colo – Obrigado Balthier.

Balthier faz que sim com a cabeça e vira-se para olhar a chuva.

– Amanhã vai ser ainda mais difícil. – diz ele ainda olhando para a chuva – Não me surpreende que os nômades sempre fujam para as montanhas.

Vaan, já de pé com Penelo nos braços, olha para a chuva e mais um relâmpago ilumina o céu.

– É – diz ele virando-se para dentro da caverna.


End file.
